Sailor Moon Seasons
by cyclonegal12
Summary: ON HIATUS Just when the scouts think they've seen it all, a new enemy appears, bringing new, unexpirienced Sailor Senshi from an entirely diffent galaxy. What ever are they going to do? Are the new senshi enemies or allies? But the biggest question is, wh
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Seasons Prologue

* * *

King Cronus and his daughter Princess Setsuna looked down at the new baby princess. "Well name her Arauakami." Cronus said. "What does that mean daddy?" Setsuna asked. "One new goddess." He replied. "That's pretty." The young princess commented.  
Setsuna was ten years old. She wore part of her long green hair in a bun and the rest down. Her eyes were dark purple. Setsuna looked nothing like her new sister. Arauakami had ice blue eyes and whitish blue hair. "A beauty isn't she?" her mother said weakly. "But there's one problem." The king said, "The rule for the Silver Millennium is that royal families can only have enough children to fill the jobs of royalty. "But Pluto only has one job!" Setsuna said, "And I get it." "Perhaps Queen Serenity can find a loophole in the law." The queen said.  
A week later the royal family of Pluto was sitting in their private living room when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." the queen said. A maid opened the door. "The queen of the North Star is here to see you." She said quietly. "Let her in." King Cronus said.  
A woman walked into the room. Her hair was the faintest color of gold and her eyes were blue. She wore a golden robe. "It has been a long time." She said taking a seat on one of the many armchairs in the room. Her voice sounded like many tiny bells ringing in unison. It was lovely to hear. Setsuna looked up from her needlework. "It has been, Tokowazen." Cronus agreed. "It has been ten years." Tokowazen said, "Ten years since my people saved your planet when one of your scientists almost blew up the planet. You promised us a gift then. You said _I will give you a gift that we can barely afford to give in ten years time._ This is the ten year anniversary of that day, King Cronus. I am here to receive that gift." The king and queen of Pluto exchanged glances.  
"Setsuna, will you lead Queen Tokowazen into the hall for a moment?" Cronus asked. "Yes father." Setsuna said leading the visiting queen out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them Cronus said, "We should give Arauakami to Tokowazen. She'll have a good life there." "But she was just born a week ago!" the queen of Pluto objected. "The North Star is a strong kingdom, we don't want them as an enemy. And if we do get them on our good side we would have one of the strongest alliances ever. You know that if you get one of the Star Kingdoms as an ally, you get the other eleven too! And everyone knows that the only thing Tokowazen really wants is a child of her own." "I guess I could give her up." The queen said, tears streaming down her face.  
The door opened. Setsuna's face popped in through the opening. "Papa, are you ready for us?" she asked. "Yes, dear." Her mother said sadly. Tokowazen and Setsuna walked back in. "We have decided," Cronus started, "that as your gift from us to you, we shall give you our new born child, Arauakami." Tokowazen's eyes lit up in joy. She seemed to loose years with the expression. "You would really?!" she said excited. "Yes we will." Pluto's queen said sadly. She walked over to Tokowazen and gave Arauakami to the queen.  
"You are now and always an ally of the North Star Kingdom and the other Star Kingdoms." Tokowazen said, her eyes brimming over with tears of happiness. In a flash of light Tokowazen and Arauakami disappeared back to the North Star Kingdom.

Queen Tokowazen returned to her kingdom. She was surprised to see eleven exhausted children in Sailor fukus sitting on the stairs leading up to the main doors of the palace. They looked as if they had just come out of a battle. "Why are you here?" she demanded in alarm. One of the children looked at the queen. Her red and green hair was pulled into two buns on the sides of her head. "As soon as you left for Pluto, the North East Star Kingdom was attacked. As each Kingdom fell, they went on to the next. No Kingdom, even with the assistance of the other eleven held out more than a half an hour to this enemy. The North West West Star Kingdom was just defeated. The North Star Kingdom is next in line."  
Quickly, Tokowazen handed Arauakami to the girl who had been talking. She waved her hand and a golden box, big enough to hold all eleven of the children and the baby, appeared. "Sailor Christmas," she said to the girl, "This is Princess Arauakami. She is now my child, given to me by King Cronus as payment for helping to save the planet ten years ago. Keep her safe. If this is the only of the Twelve Star Kingdoms left it has no chance an army you have told me about. Get into this transportation box. It will bring you somewhere safe and peaceful. Where is my husband?"  
This time another one of the children spoke up. "He's dead." She said sadly. This child had white hair with bright red highlights. She had blue eyes. There was a blue ribbon in her hair. "He died in the battle at the South Star Kingdom. I'm sorry." There was no time for tears. A black cloud appeared on the horizon. There was the sound of battle cries. "Get into portal quick!" Tokowazen said. The eleven children and Arauakami hurried into the golden box. As soon as the last one got in it disappeared.  
Tokowazen sighed in relief. "They're safe." She said. This was the last thing she ever said because a black arrow pierced her back killing her instantly moments later.

* * *

Well that's over. Sorry if you thought the whole thing was depressing. I promise the whole story won't be. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon Months- Chapter 1 **

**Author's Note: **This will become Sailor Moon M. M stands for months. SMM is in between SMR and SMS. Rini isn't in this season.

**DarkPirate-510-** I was reading your profile on when you first reviewed this. I didn't know I got you hooked on Inuyasha! And I'm your favorite fan fiction author? Thanks!!!!!

The alarm clock began to beep. Ten year old Diane Kitahoshi opened her eyes to reveal eyes the color ice blue. Her hair that went just below her shoulders was white. "Day are you up yet?" her mother called from downstairs. Day was Diane's nickname. "Yeh, mom I'm up." She yelled back. Day looked at her new uniform that was lying on the chair next to her desk. She was very proud of it. It had been very hard to get into TA Girls Academy. Day quickly put the uniform on and went down to breakfast."It looks good on you." Her mom approved, referring to the uniform. She handed Dai a plate of pancakes then looked up at the clock. "You've got ten minutes to eat." Mrs. Kitahoshi told her daughter, "Then you have to get out of here! I think you want to be early on your first day of school!" "I do." Day said swallowing a bit of pancake, "I'm just a little nervous. I hope people accept me." "This is a private school!" Her mother said, "People making fun of other people because they look different is frowned upon." "But Japanese people have never seen Japanese kids with natural white hair!" Day said. "We've got albinos." Mrs. Kitahoshi said. "But Albinos have red eyes! I've got blue eyes! So I'm not an albino!" "It's time for you to go to school." Her mother said looking at the clock.

Independence Martin hurried to her new school. She was going to be late on the first day of school! Independence and her parents had just moved to Japan a week ago. Independence was fifteen and in ninth grade. She had been enrolled in the new private school, St. Christian's Academy. It sounded like a religious school but it really wasn't. Independent's white and red hair fell around her as she abruptly stopped at a corner. Independence hated her name. She thought it was too long. Instead she called herself, Lily. Lily hurried on towards the large building she had just identified as St. Christian's Academy.

Day groaned as she looked down at her spilled pencil case right outside the door to TA Girls Academy. She kneeled over and started to put her pencils and pens back where they belonged. Suddenly something very heavy fell on top of her, making Day fall on top of her pencils. "I'm so sorry!" a girl's voice said, "I didn't see you kneeling over!" "That's all right." Day said looking at the girl who had tripped over her. "You're a new face in school." The girl said, "Is this your first year here?" "Yes." Day replied, picking up the rest of her pencils, "I'm Dian Kitahoshi, but everyone calls me Day." "I'm Ray Hino." The girl said smiling, "I'm in ninth grade, how about you?" "Sixth, but I'm taking some ninth grade courses." Day replied. "Cool!" Ray exclaimed, "Maybe we'll be in some classes together."  
Day looked up from her backpack in surprise. "Are you saying we could be friends?" she asked. "Of course, why couldn't we?" Ray asked somewhat annoyed. "Well, in my old school no one would be friends with me or even talk to me because I looked different." Day explained. "What's wrong with white hair?" Ray asked, "I know a girl that that has pink hair!" "But it's dyed, isn't it?" Day asked. "Yes, but isn't yours?" Ray said. "No." came the reply. "Well maybe you're an albino." Ray suggested. "I'm not." Day said, "Albino's have red eyes, mine are blue." "Maybe you're just special." Ray said, "Everyone's special one way or another." "I guess so." Day said walking into the school.  
Luna walked out from behind a bush. "There's something interesting about her." She said jumping into Ray's arms.

On the same morning three cats assembled in an ally. "So She sent us to find out mistresses." The first cat said. He was completely black. "But I didn't have a mistress!" the second one said annoyed. She was white. "Aminta, you're to find the protected one." The third said, "She will be your mistress." This cat had a reddish brown coat. "But mother, we don't know who she is!" "And we don't know our mistresses either, Aminta." The first one said calmly. "Listen to your father." The third cat said getting annoyed, "He knows where to start looking." "Espe, calm down." The first cat said walking to the third. "Of course, Salem." Espe said.

Ginhoshi Yoshayama walked down the street to Crown Fruit Parlor while looking at some pictures she had just gotten developed. She was 15. She had green eyes. Her hair was green and red. Ginhoshi looked at the clock above the parlor it read 12:20 PM. The photos that Ginhoshi held in her hands were pictures of the Sailor Scouts. She had been lucky enough to be there with a camera when they appeared. She looked back down at the pictures and sighed. All of them had come out blurry. "Probably some aura around them to protect their identity." Ginhoshi said to herself. She was a big fan of the Sailor Scouts. Her walls were plastered with illustrated pictures of all of them. Ginhoshi had hoped that she could be the first one to take pictures of the scouts but now she knew why she could never find any."Hey kid why aren't you in school?" a man asked. "I'm home schooled." Ginhoshi replied, "I'm already out of class." Ginhoshi rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the parlor. She was always getting that question. People were suspicious of young women who weren't in school.She took a short cut she knew through an ally. She passed three homeless cats on the way through. Still looking at the cats, she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry sir." She said quickly. The man chuckled. The sound made shivers run down her back. "You must be one of the Star Children." He said reaching out for her. She jumped back. "Must be from the North East Star Kingdom judging that hair." "Sir I don't know what you're talking about." She said sounding scared. "Of course you do." The man hissed, "You're the princess of one of the Star Kingdoms and you know it!"  
At these words one of the three cats pricked up its ears. It was Espe. She grabbed what looked like a candy cane from a pile of items next to her and sprinted to the girl. "Child!" she said urgently. Ginhoshi screamed. "You talk!" she exclaimed. "And so do the other two." Espe said, "Take this from me and yell, 'December Season Power'. There's no way you can fight without that."  
In one fluid motion Ginhoshi took the stick and jumped away from an attack. "DECEMBER SEASON POWER!" she yelled. In a flash of red and green light and a few ribbons Ginhoshi stood, standing in a green and red sailor fuku. "I was right!" the man said, "You're the protector of the North West Star Kingdom!" "Now say 'Christmas Holly Blizzard'!" Espe instructed. "CHRISTMAS HOLLY BLIZZARD!" Ginhoshi yelled. Two large metal holly leaves appeared in her hand. One by one Ginhoshi threw them at the man. They didn't just hit him, they went right through him and each time this happened he screamed. And each time a leaf finished making a hole it would return to her hand. Finally the man dropped to the ground.  
"Congratulations Sailor Christmas!" Espe said calmly. "That was cool!" Aminta exclaimed. "So who am I exactly?" Ginhoshi asked looking down on her fuku. "You are a Star Sailor Scout." Espe said, "There are twelve of you. Your job is to protect the princess of the North Star Kingdom. But before that we of course have to find the North Star Princess." "So I'm a Sailor Scout?" Ginhoshi asked. "From now on I'll always be with you to help on your quest." the cat said. "How?" Ginhoshi asked. "Easy." Espe replied, "Bring me home as a pet." "What about the other two?" Ginhoshi asked. "They can take care of themselves." Espe said. "And one more question." Ginhoshi put in. "Go on." The cat prompted. "How do I turn back into myself?" Espe smiled and replied, "Simply wish yourself back to your original form.

"My mom's out of town for the week so no one will bust in on us. Would you explain to me again what the Twelve Star Kingdoms are?" Ginhoshi said sipping her tea. Espe was situated on the floor with a bowl of milk. "Well a thousand years ago there were two major groups of kingdoms." Espe started, "The biggest was the Solar Aliance which consisted of the planets that you would call your Solar System today. The second group of kingdoms were the Star Kingdoms. There was the North Star Kingdom, the North North East Star Kingdom, The North East Star Kingdom, the East Star Kingdom, and well you get my point. Now the Star Kingdoms didn't just go by their star names. They also went by their month that they represented. And the last name was given to them for an important holiday celebrated in that month. Take you for example. You are Sailor Christmas, former princess of the North West Star Kingdom. It's also recognized as the December Kingdom and the Christmas Kingdom."  
"OK. I get it." Ginhoshi said, "So the next scout in line would be Sailor New Year?" "No." Espe replied, "There's no scout for the North Kingdom." "Oh." Ginhoshi said, "Well it's getting late. I've got to get to bed. See you in the morning Espe." "Alright." Espe said, "I'll just curl up on the couch."

The clock chimed midnight as a black cloaked figure hurried down the streets of Juuban. Quickly she turned into an alley and kneeled down next to a man. "Captain Adolph!" she said shaking him gently. He opened his eyes. "Milady." He said weakly, "I saw one of them today. It was the North West one." "Christmas? Is that who gave you these wounds?" the lady questioned, opening a jar of ointment and spreading it on them. "Yes." Adolph replied, "Didn't know who she was until a cat gave her a transformation stick and told her what to do." "Good." The lady said, "She's still green. Did you see any of the others with her? The princess?" "No." he replied. The woman put the jar away. "I want you to find that Season Senshi again and weed her out! Do you understand?" she asked. "Yes Lady Adrian." In a flash of grayish light she disappeared.

Ginhoshi yawned as she poured a bowl of milk for Espe. "Why'd we leave the Star Kingdoms?" she asked putting the dish on the floor. "Someone attacked and defeated all twelve Kingdoms in less than five and a half hours." Espe informed her. "Who?" the new scout asked pouring some cereal into a bowl. "No one knows." The cat said.  
After breakfast Ginhoshi walked into her bedroom. Espe followed. "Why do you have drawing of the Sailor Scouts all over your walls?" the cat asked. "I'm fascinated by them." Ginhoshi replied, "My greatest dream is to meet them. Well at least one." "Maybe you should." Espe said. Ginhoshi looked down at her surprised. "Why?" she asked. "Well they seem like fine roll models and they've been around for what? Two years? They'll have plenty of fighting experience. They could give you some tips." "We probably won't find them." Ginhoshi said sadly, "It's been pretty quiet lately."  
"Do you consider what attacked you quiet?" Espe demanded. "It wasn't a thing it was a man." The girl said. "He was no human." Espe replied, "He was after you and you know it." "Well it didn't attract the Sailor Scouts now, did it?" Ginhoshi snapped.

Later that day Minako, Usagi, Makato, Ami, Mamoru, and Rei were lounging about at the Crown Arcade. Minako and Usagi were playing video games, Makato and Mamoru were arm wrestling, Rei was reading a book, and Ami was typing on her hand held computer."Hey guys." Ami said motioning the others closer, "There was some unusual activity yesterday afternoon. It seemed like some sort of youma appeared. Then there's a very large energy spike, like one of us transforming, an even bigger one like one of us attacking it. And then it faded. Did anyone do any fighting and forget to tell us about it?" "Not me." Usagi said, "I took a nap all afternoon." "It couldn't have been me or Rei or Makato because we were practicing our attacks. Minako said. "I can't attack anything so it wasn't me." Mamoru said. "And it wasn't me either." Ami said. "Did Chibiusa mention anything about having a sister?" Minako asked Usagi. "No." she replied  
"Well it seems that the peace is over so everyone watch out!" Rei warned. "We will." Makato said.

Captain Adolph preyed to his lady. "Give me the Four Fighters of Destruction." He commanded. Four small crystal balls floated down into his hands. "Break one and one of the fighters will come out." Said a ghostly voice. "Yes. Milady." Adolph said bowing. "Now get rid of Christmas!" the voice said, "See if she knows about the princess!"

"Are you sure you've finished your studies? It's only one o'clock!" Espe said looking around the park. "Yes, I'm done." Ginhoshi said sitting down on a bench, "And anyway the park is so nice around this time. There's barely any people." "Espe, they probably go to school." She said, "There's no reason to look for them before 3 o'clock at least." "I suppose you're right." Espe said, "And it is nice here. I think I'll take a nap."Espe went immediately to sleep. Ginhoshi smiled and closed her own eyes, letting the sun stream down on her. No one noticed the two girls in the brush. "So what exactly are we looking for, Ami?" Minako asked. "Red fuzzy caterpillars." Ami told her, "No, don't use the magnifying glass. If you do find one that way you're just going to nuke him!" "Sorry." Minako said sheepishly. She got up from where she had been sitting and looked into the main part of the park. "There's a girl there." She said, "She's about our age. Do you think she's skipping school?" "I hope not." Ami said plucking a caterpillar into a box, "She's probably new and starting tomorrow or something." "Maybe." Minako agreed. "Well I collected a few from here let's move on." Ami said walking away. Minako followed.  
Ginhoshi took the candy cane shaped transformation stick out of her bag. It was really pretty. She reckoned that that the red part of the stick was made up by many tiny rubies. Espe lifted an eyelid. "Are you wondering what that's made out of?" she asked, "The red part is made out of Blood Stone, native to the South Star Kingdom. And the white part is made out of mother of pearl." "It's pretty." Ginhoshi said.  
"It is isn't it, Sailor Christmas?" Adolph asked walking into the clearing. "Not you again!" Ginhoshi said jumping up. "DECEMBER SEASON POWER!" she yelled. Sailor Christmas appeared. "I'm not alone today!" Adolph said smiling wickedly. He took out a crystal ball and smashed it on the ground. "Hunger! Defeat this child!" Adolph demanded. A creature rose from the broken shards. It looked like a human but not fully. Each bone could be seen outlined under thin skin. It was skimpily clad in a few rags.  
"I'll get you!" Hunger said walking towards Christmas. Ginhoshi was horrified. Was this what starving people looked like? "CHRISTMAS HOLLY BLIZZARD!" she yelled. Christmas threw one of the holly leaves at Hunger. As it had done to the man the day before, it went right through and came back. This didn't stop Hunger. It continued to advance on her. "Oh great what am I going to do?" she asked Espe, "Do I have any other attacks I could try?" "No!" Espe replied, "Just try it again." Sailor Christmas threw the second holly leaf. It mad a second hole in Hunger but it continued to advance.  
"Did you hear someone yelling?" Minako asked, holding a caterpillar. "Yeah, I did." Ami agreed taking the caterpillar from her and putting it in the box, "I think we should check it out." Quietly the two walked towards the clearing. "That girl's gone." Minako noted. "I think that thing scared her away!" Ami said pointing to Hunger. "Who's the girl dressed like a Sailor Scout?" Minako asked frowning. "I don't know, but she's having a hard time." Ami said pulling out her transformation pen, "Let's help her."  
Ginhoshi had been retreating ever since the second attempt of attack on Hunger. Nothing had worked. It was clear that Hunger didn't need its heart to live. "CHRISTMAS HOLLY BLIZZARD!" she yelled again, resummoning the two leaves. Christmas put both leaves together and threw them at the same time. This time they knocked off Hunger's head. It stopped. Ginhoshi quit retreating and sighed in relief and closed her eyes.  
"Sailor Christmas _watch out!_" Espe yelled. Quickly she opened her eyes again to see Hunger continue to come closer to her even without its head. Christmas gasped and jumped back, but it was too late. Hunger had touched her. Ginhoshi's stomach exploded with pain. She could practically feel the pounds coming off. Just that one touch was beyond pain. Christmas fell to the ground in pain and weakness. Then she fainted.  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" a voice yelled. This attack worked. Hunger was blown to smithereens. "Did you get him?" Sailor Mercury asked walking out of the underbrush. "I think so." Venus said also stepping out, "Did you call the others?" "No." the blue haired girl replied.  
The two walked over to Christmas. Mercury checked her pulse. "She's still alive." She said, "Have you ever seen a fuku with those colors?" "No." Venus replied, "Sort of reminds me of Christmas though." "You don't suppose she's a new scout." Mercury said. "I think she is." Venus said, "I mean she's not an imitator. She had an attack."  
"Are you the Sailor Senshi?" Espe demanded coming out of hiding. Venus jumped at the voice. "AHHHH! Another talking cat!" she yelled. "Shush!" Mercury said frowning. She returned her attention to Espe. "Yes we're the Sailor Senshi." Espe seemed to relax a little. "I think you forgot about me." Adolph said, "I don't know who you to new people are but I think you deserve to be destroyed like little Christmas over there." "I was right about the name!" Venus said triumphant  
At the sound of Adolph's voice, Christmas moaned and sat up. Seeing him, she growled. "Okay. I swear I've seen you way too much lately." She said weakly, "CHRISTMAS HOLLY BLIZZARD!" For the third time that day the holly appeared. With all her strength, Ginhoshi threw the two holly leaves at Adolph. He disappeared and they returned to her.  
"You know that reminds me a whole lot of Sailor Moon's Tiara." Venus commented. Christmas looked up to see who had said something about Sailor Moon, squeaked and ran off, leaving Espe behind. "Was it something I said?" Venus asked. "No." Espe replied, "I haven't known her that long, but she seems to be a person who is very jumpy." "Like the saying your emotions are on leave?" Venus asked. "No!" Mercury said, "It's you wear your emotions on the edge of your sleeves!" "Oh." Venus said. "Well we better go." Mercury concluded, "People will start wondering where we are. I'm not sure weather to say I hope to see you again or if we don't hope to see you again because of these dratted things enemies keep sneaking onto the planet." "I understand." Espe said.  
When Espe arrived back at Ginhoshi's house she found her sipping tea in the living room. Her skin was pulled tightly over her cheekbones and the tight shirt she wore showed every single bone in her ribs. Espe didn't even want to think of the damage that Hunger could have done if it had gotten a hold of her again. "Why did you run off like that?" the cat demanded, "Those two were Sailor Senshi! I thought your dream was to meet them!" "It is." Ginhoshi explained, "But I never dreamed that they would save me! I just thought that one day I could meet Sailor Moon after a battle!" "Well I bet that you'll see them again." Espe said, "And this time you'll be ready."  
Ginhoshi walked into her room and stepped onto a scale in the corner. "AH! I hate Hunger! I lost fifty pounds!" she exclaimed. "How heavy were you before?" the cat asked. "90!" Ginhoshi exclaimed, "Now I'm only forty pounds! That's not healthy for a girl my age! What if that guy attacks again!?" I'd probably faint!"

The senshi and Mamoru were together in the control room. "Why did you schedule a meeting?" Rei asked. "We found the scout that we detected yesterday." Ami said, "She reminded me a whole lot of Sailor Moon except she was really shy. We came just in time to save her from being killed by some youma when she was knocked out. When she returned to consciousness and saw us she ran away." "What was her name?" Makato asked. "Sailor Christmas." Minako said, "Maybe she's related to Santa Claus! Maybe we can give her our Christmas lists! She could give them strait to Santa! That would be so-" She was cut off by Makato."We have more important things to talk about than Santa Claus." she growled. "Did you get anymore information?" Mamoru asked. "Yes." Ami replied. "She had a talking cat!" Minako exclaimed, "Maybe each team has to have at least one." "I was talking here!" Ami said, "Well anyway her cat came out and scared the living day lights out of Venus, but that's not important. We didn't talk that long and we didn't learn anything important, but hopefully we can talk to her again at the next fight."


	3. Chapter 3

SMM The Perfect Vacation! Autumn appears.

* * *

Ginhoshi nibbled on a chocolate bar as she sorted through the day's mail. She had been eating anything she could find since Hunger had attacked her.  
"Anything interesting?" Espe asked lazily.  
"No… yes." The red and green haired girl said, "There's a letter here for me. Ginhoshi pulled a letter out from under a magazine. Quickly she opened it and read,

Attention all girls 6th grade through 9th grade,  
The city of Tokyo has arranged a weekend vacation for  
all girls who get this letter. From the Friday of September  
12th to the Sunday of September 14th, the beach resort,  
Cumba has been rented out for these girls. I hope to see  
you there! Remember to bring a bathing suit and a towel.  
There will be other activities available.  
Signed,  
Andy Fisher

"That sounds fun." Espe commented, "If you go can I come with you?"  
"Why not?" Ginhoshi said, "I'll have to let my mother know that I'm going, but there's no reason she'd say no."  
"Good." The cat said, "I want to get out of the city as soon as possible. The smog in the air is driving me nuts!"

Ray put the letter down. "So can you all go?" she asked.  
"Yes!" came the unanimous reply.  
"Artemis and I'll stay and see if we can find out more about Sailor Christmas." Luna said.  
"I felt really bad for her!" Mina said sadly, "I watched Hunger touch her it was awful! She was thin to begin with but as soon as Hunger touched her I could see the fat melting away into nothing! You could see every single bone in her body because she was wearing a tight uniform like ours!"  
Serena shuddered. "That sound's terrible!" she exclaimed, "Are you sure that you got rid of Hunger completely?  
"Yes, we did." Amy said reassuringly.

Ginhoshi put her small duffle bag into the bottom of the bus with the others. She kept a green backpack with her though. Then she walked onto the bus. There was no talking there. Every one was silent. Looking at a sheet of paper that said who was leaving on each bus, Ginhoshi figured out why. This bus held everyone who was home schooled. Being home schooled herself, Ginhoshi knew the down side of the certain way of school. You never met anyone.  
She chose a seat that no one else was sitting in and took off the backpack. She opened it. Espe crawled out. "It was really hot in there!" she exclaimed quietly. Just then another girl slid into the seat. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a strange orange.  
"Hi!" she said happily, "I'm Allison. What's your name?"  
"Ginhoshi." Ginhoshi replied.  
"That's a pretty name." Allison said, "I'm not home schooled but I just moved here from England and I don't know many people so they put me here."  
"How do you speak such perfect Japanese then?" Ginhoshi asked confused.  
"Well my parents were always planning to move to Japan so I've spoken it since I could talk." Allison replied. "That's interesting." Ginhoshi said.  
Just then Allison noticed Espe. "Is that your cat?" she asked.  
"Yeah." Ginhoshi said stroking Espe's reddish fur.  
"She's really pretty."  
"Thanks." Ginhoshi said, "Do you have any pets?"  
"No." Allison replied. "My apartment doesn't allow pets."  
The rest of the trip was traveled in silence.

"I can't wait to get to the ocean!" Mina exclaimed happily.  
"I wonder why they're having this vacation just for girls." Ray said, "It's pretty unfair to the boys. They're not getting any free trip out of a city."  
"Darien was going to be out anyway." Serena said, "He went for a vacation in England, so he's gone for two weeks."  
"Why didn't he take you?" Ray asked.  
"School." Serena said unhappily.  
"I sort of feel bad going." Amy said.  
"Why?" Mina asked.  
"What if Sailor Christmas didn't go on the vacation?" the blue haired girl asked, "She won't be able to fight very well because she lost so many pounds! I think we should be there to help her."  
"Most likely is that she came on the trip." Ray said reassuringly, "And if anything happens during vacation that has to do with that guy that attacked her we'll protect her. OK?"  
"Alright." Amy said pulling a book out of her carry on bag.

As each girl got off the buses a councilor gave them a necklace. Ginhoshi examined hers. The necklace piece was a black ribbon. There was a red rock attached to it. "It's pretty." Espe commented.  
"It looks nicer than what they usually give out for souvenirs at camp." Ginhoshi said frowning.  
"They've probably have a smaller crowd than usual so they could afford something better." The cat said.  
Ginhoshi walked up to her assigned cabin to find her stuff all ready outside of it. "Good service." She said pulling her bag out of the pile.  
When she entered the cabin Allison was already there. She smiled. "Are you in this cabin?" she asked.  
"Yeah." Ginhoshi replied. She looked around. The cabin was the normal size. There was four bunk beds attached to the walls. Allison had selected the bottom bunk of the bunk bed closest to the door on the right. Ginhoshi took the one across from it.  
"What are you going to do first?" Allison asked, pulling her sleeping bag out of its carrying bag.  
"I think I'll find the dining hall." Ginhoshi said, "I'm famished!"  
"You look pretty skinny." Allison commented, "What did you do? Was it an extreme diet that went a little too far? You know, things like that aren't good for you."  
"I didn't do an extreme diet." Ginhoshi said, "You could say that I exercised a little too much in one day." Allison looked skeptical, but didn't say anything else.

As Ginhoshi entered the dining hall she saw five other girls. Four were eating and the other one was studying. Ginhoshi grabbed a yogurt and lemonade and walked over to the table they were sitting at.  
"Hi." She said to the group, "Can I sit here?"  
"Sure." Amy replied smiling.  
"Where do you go to school?" "Mina asked, "I saw you at the park in the middle of the day a few days ago."  
"I'm home schooled." Ginhoshi replied, "How about you? What were you doing out around that time?"  
"I was collecting caterpillars for science." Mina said.  
"How many did you find?" Ginhoshi asked.  
"Twenty two." The blond replied proudly.  
"That's not true!" Amy protested, "I found twenty of those!" Ginhoshi laughed.  
"So what's your name?" Ray asked. "I'm Ginhoshi Yoshayama." She replied.  
"I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena said, "The black haired one is Ray Hino, book worm over there is Amy, blondie is Mina and the one with a pony tail is Lita."  
"I love you descriptions." Mina said dryly, "You know blondie usually applies that they're stupid."  
Ray and Lita exchanged glances and cracked up. "Was it something I said?" Mina asked confused.  
Amy shook her head.  
A counselor walked into the hall and pinned something up on a corkboard. "Do you want to check it out?" Ginhoshi asked.  
"Sure." Ray said getting out of her chair, "It's probably some activity that they scheduled. I bet no one will go because they'll be all so tired from attracting boys on the beach."  
"There's not many of those around this weekend." Serena commented.  
Mina checked her watch and ran out of the room. "I'm late for the boys on the beach!" she yelled. Ray rolled her eyes.  
Ginhoshi walked up to the flyer. Ray and the others followed her. "Sounds interesting." She commented.  
"Night Riding." Ray read aloud, "Tonight come to the beach at 9:00 PM and rid till10."  
"I think they've got to learn how to advertise more." Lita commented dryly, "That wasn't the most convincing flyer I've ever seen."  
"I agree." Serena said.  
"So we could go all together if you want." Ginhoshi suggested, "I bet they're expecting a big crowd so a few more shouldn't change anything."  
"I've never ridden before." Amy said nervously.  
"It's easy!" Ginhoshi reassured her, "All you do is pull the reigns the opposite way you want to go and you go the right way."  
"Why?" Lita asked. "It's sort of like using a rudder in a boat." Ginhoshi explained.  
"Oh." Lita said smiling, "I get it now."  
"I've ridden a donkey before." Ray said, "Is that the same thing?"  
"Easier." Ginhoshi said, "Donkeys are really stubborn and annoying, horses aren't."  
"I've ridden before!" Serena announced, "Last year for vacation my parents brought Sammy and I to some ranch in China. It was really, really fun!"  
"You know how to do something that Amy doesn't?" Ray exclaimed in amazement.  
"NOT FUNNY!" Serena yelled at her fiery friend. (Bad pun intended.)

After dinner the sailor group and Ginhoshi made their way down to the beach. Espe had chosen to return to the cabin. "I don't get why you had to drag me along." Mina complained, "I don't know the first thing about riding and I'm tired!"  
"That's your problem." Ray said, "And they'll teach you how to ride."

When the group got down to the beach there was two councilors waiting and a large group of horses, untacked. "Is this all that are coming?" The first counselor asked the group.  
"Yes." Ginhoshi replied.  
"See I told you that it's no fun riding with girls this age." The first counselor said to the second, "They go boy hunting all day and then they're too tired to do anything else."  
"OK." Lita said, "What do we do first?"  
"Saddle them up." The second councilor instructed smiling. Serena, Ginhoshi, and Ray did as they were told, while the others had instruction from the counselors.  
"This is going to be fun." Ray said mounting up.  
"Yeah!"Serena said excitedly, "I loved this at the ranch but I haven't done it since."  
"My family goes to this ranch in America called the Lone Star Ranch each year." Ginhoshi said, "All I ever do there is ride, so I'm really good."  
"What do you like to do?" Ray asked Ginhoshi as they set off down the beach.  
"I like to play the piano." Ginhoshi said smiling, "I'm really good. I also like to study, but not so much that I don't have another life."  
"Have you ever felt that you would never give up on something?" Serena asked.  
"My, you like to ask a lot of questions!" Ginhoshi exclaimed. Serena blushed.  
"We like to get to know our friends."  
"Well yes once." Ginhoshi started, thinking about Hunger, "There was this, 'bully'. He just would stop beating on me. I wanted more than anything else to beat him."  
"We've had quite a few 'bullies' like that too." Ray said thinking about Black Moon and the NegaVerse, "We, got rid of them though."  
"That's good." Ginhoshi said cheerfully, "I didn't get rid of the bully, though. I guess you could say that a 'friend' got rid of him for me."  
"That's nice of them." Serena commented.  
For a few minutes they rode down the beach in silence. Then there was a clatter of hooves behind them. They turned to see who. Mina was hanging on for dear life by a stirrup of the run away horse. The counselors were riding as fast as they could behind her.  
"Let go!" One of them yelled.  
"NO!" Mina screamed.  
"Hold on to my reigns!" Ginhoshi instructed Serena who was the closest. She took them. Carefully but quickly, Ginhoshi stood up in the saddle. As Mina's horse ran by she jumped strait into the saddle. With someone back in the saddle, the horse seemed to calm down a little but it still ran as fast as it could. Ginhoshi rubbed the horse's neck and whispered comforting words in its ear, always watching where they were going. In a few seconds the horse was under enough control that it wouldn't rear when Ginhoshi took it's reigns. In another few seconds the horse had stopped.  
"I owe you big." Mina gasped to Ginhoshi.  
"Nonsense." Ginhoshi said pulling a sugar cube out for the horse.  
"Yes. I do." Mina insisted, "What do you want?"  
"Bring me to restaurant that has food with the most calories." Ginhoshi said, "God knows I need them."  
Mina looked at how you could see every bone in her face. A flash of an image of Sailor Christmas went through her head. "You remind me of a 'friend'." Mina said frowning.  
"How'd you learn to ride like that!" the first councilor asked in amazement.  
"Years and years of practice." Ginhoshi said, "Now we've got to get back. It's almost ten. Mina, you can ride with me. Does anyone have a lead rope?"  
"I do." The second councilor said pulling it out of a saddlebag.

In a few minutes with the help of one of the councilors, Ginhoshi had gotten everything back into order. She was sitting in her saddle, with Mina sitting behind her, hanging on around Ginhoshi's waist. Ginhoshi was holding the lead rope that was attached to Mina's horse.  
As Ginhoshi walked into the cabin Espe lifted an eyelid. "Anything interesting?" she asked sleepily.  
"Sure," Ginhoshi replied, "If you consider me saving my new friend Mina from a run away horse 'interesting'." "Yes, that's interesting." Espe replied, "Now get to sleep, it's late." Ginhoshi rolled her eyes, but did as the cat said.

Later that night Espe opened an eyelid again. This time it wasn't a person that had woken her up. It was a feeling. A bad feeling. There were grey wisps of smoke entering the cabin. As one touched a sleeping girl the necklace that the councilors had given out flashed red. The girl got out of bed with a haunted look on her face. She slipped on shoes and then a coat and left the cabin.  
One floated towards Ginhoshi. It came closer and closer. Suddenly in a flash of greenish red light the wisp was pushed back. It tried again with the same result. As it came around for the third time Espe slashed it with her claws. It disappeared. A third went towards another girl. She too put on her shoes and coat and left.  
A fourth wisp went towards another girl. The fifth went towards Allison. As it got a few feet away a brownish light pushed it away, like what had happened with Ginhoshi. Espe jumped onto Allison's bed and clawed it, making the wisp disappear.  
The cat then jumped back to Ginhoshi's bed and woke her up. "Is it morning already, Espe?" she asked sleepily.  
"No!" Espe said, "It's the enemy. They're gathering children. Something about you kept the thing that's gathering them away. Now we're going to follow the kids wherever they're going and save them."  
Ginhoshi slipped on her shoes and a coat like another girl in the cabin was doing at the moment and followed her. The girl led her to the dining hall. Ginhoshi gasped as she saw the entire camp there.  
"Slip into the kitchen and watch!" Espe instructed. From a small window on the kitchen door, Ginhoshi saw more kids arriving. She even saw Mina and the others. But there was something different about them. They were fingering short sticks and didn't have a blank look on their face.  
A man walked into the front of the room. It was Adolph. "I have brought you together to find out which of you is Sailor Christmas!" he announced, "Now whoever she is must stand up here."  
No one moved. Adolph's face grew red. "Come on!" he yelled. "The door to the outside swung open as  
Allison lumbered in. "Sorry." She said, "No one woke me up and I didn't know there was a gathering tonight."  
Adolph chuckled. "So you're little Christmas."  
"Yes, I'm Christian and I celebrate Christmas, but that's not my name!" Allison said nervously.  
Adolph disappeared and reappeared a foot in front of Allison. "Confess you're Sailor Christmas, you little brat!" He yelled.  
"I'm not Sailor Christmas!" Allison said, she was now crying hysterically, "I've never even heard of her!"  
Ginhoshi took out the candy cane transformation stick and quietly said, "December Season Power!" Sailor Christmas pushed the kitchen door open. "In the name of the month of December, I am Sailor Christmas and I'm here to protect anyone who believes!" Ginhoshi yelled.  
Adolph pushed Allison away and walked towards Ginhoshi, smiling evilly. "I'm going to get you!" he said quietly, "I'm going to kill you and feed you to the wolves."  
"Well, I'm going to cut you up again!" Ginhoshi said, "CHRISTMAS HOLLY BLIZZARD!" She threw one of the leaves at Adolph. He dodged it.  
"Do you think we should help her?" Lita asked.  
"Yes." Amy replied. The four slipped off their seats and silently left. No one noticed them.  
Espe looked at Allison who was lying on the floor. Espe took something out from under one of the many seats in the room and ran towards her. "Take this!" the cat told the girl dropping a golden stick with a small leaf on the top in front of the girl.  
"You- You're Ginhoshi's cat, aren't you?" she asked carefully picking up the stick and looking at it, "How can you talk?"  
"Long story." Espe replied, "Now say 'Autumn Season Power'."  
"Autumn Season Power!" Allison repeated. In a flash of brownish red ribbons Allison stood dressed in a fuku. "This man wasn't that far off when he called you Sailor Christmas." Espe said, "You're Sailor Autumn!"  
"A Sailor Scout? Me?" Allison asked amazed.  
Sailor Christmas narrowly missed being hit by a large mace that Adolph had pulled out of somewhere. "No more chit chat, Sailor Autumn!" Espe said, "Say Autumn Leaf Blast'!"  
"AUTUMN LEAF BLAST!" Allison yell positioning a golden ray of light that distinctly looked like a bunch of leaves, at Adolph. It hit him and made him fly across the room. Sailor Christmas looked Sailor Autumn's way and smiled before fainting.  
The Sailor Scouts hurried out of their hiding spots to Sailor Christmas. "She seems to end each fight by fainting." Sailor Moon commented, as Mercury checked Christmas's pulse.  
"She's not the only one." Mars replied.  
"Mars!" Moon whined, "That was mean!"  
Espe and Sailor Autumn hurried over. "She'll be fine." Mercury said, "She just used up too much strength. Really she shouldn't be fighting until she regains all the pounds she lost from the last fight."  
"What happened at the last fight?" Autumn asked.  
"That man that attacked tonight went after her with some youma. It touched her and we're guessing she lost about sixty pounds."  
"Oh, no the manuscripts you stole last year from ten B.C. weren't enough huh?" a husky voice yelled, "Now you had to go and steal a mace from the twelve century!"  
Sailor Moon frowned and looked towards the voice to a very strange sight. Sailor Pluto had appeared out of nowhere and was chasing Adolph with the time staff. Finally Adolph disappeared and Pluto stopped.  
"Pluto!" Sailor Moon called happily.  
Pluto looked over and smiled. "Hello Sailor Moon." She said, "Did I come in during a battle? I'm sorry, but that man just stole something through time."  
"That's perfectly alright." Mercury said, "The battle was finished."  
Pluto walked over to the group. "Who's this?" she asked seeing the fainted Sailor Christmas.  
"Her name's Sailor Christmas." Jupiter said.  
Pluto looked shocked. Looking over to Espe, she asked, "Have you found the princess?"  
"Sorry, Pluto." Espe replied, "She hasn't shown up yet."  
Pluto sighed. "Well I've got to go back to the gate." She said, "Say hi to Darien for me."  
"Will do." Mina said. Pluto smiled and disappeared  
"Did you know her?" Autumn asked Espe.  
"Yes." The cat said, "I'll explain at the right time. But now we've got to get Christmas back to her cabin."  
"What about the other kids here?" Autumn asked.  
"We'll take care of them." Sailor Mercury said.  
"You'll be able to pick her up." Espe said.  
Autumn did as she was told and was surprised to see how light Christmas was. "How heavy is she?" Autumn asked as the two walked back to the cabin.  
"Last time she weighed herself she was fifty pounds." Espe replied.  
"That's too light!" Autumn exclaimed.  
"I know." The cat replied, "But luckily Hunger, the one who did this to her was destroyed so it can't do it again."  
"That's good."

When the two and Christmas walked up to the cabin Espe said, "Put her on Ginhoshi's bunk. "Are you sure Ginhoshi won't mind?" Autumn asked nervously.  
"Believe me," the cat said, "She won't mind at the least."  
Autumn put Christmas down on her bunk. As soon as she did this Christmas groaned. "Espe, where's my transformation pen?"  
"Right next to you." Espe replied.  
With her eyes still closed, Christmas's hand closed around the pen and she thought about herself as Ginhoshi. In a sigh of relief she untransformed.  
"Ginhoshi!" Autumn exclaimed in surprise.  
Ginhoshi's eyes snapped open. "Who are you?" she asked eyeing the new scout.  
"It's me, Allison!" Autumn said happily, "Your cat told me that I'm Sailor Autumn after you saved me. Thank you."  
"Two lives saved in a day, not bad." Ginhoshi said sitting up.  
"Two?" Autumn asked curiously.  
"I saved my friend, Mina from a run away horse tonight."  
"Oh." Autumn said, "Ginhoshi, how do I detransform."  
Ginhoshi explained and in a few moments two normal girls sat on the bunk bed.  
"Do you think that the dining hall is still open?" Ginhoshi asked, "I'm hungry."  
"How does a moon cake sound to you?" Allison asked opening her duffle bag.  
"Really good." Ginhoshi said, "That thing has to have like a hundred calories."

"So there's two Season Senshi now." Amy said typing on her computer. They were the only ones left in the dining hall.  
"Funny," Ray said aloud, "I didn't see Ginhoshi when I was bringing everyone back to their cabins.  
"Maybe she didn't have her necklace on." Amy said, "My computer says that that was how they were all possessed.  
"Do you think it had something to do with those little wisps of smoke we saw before everyone came here?" Serena asked.  
"No." Ray said sarcastically, "I think they were just random bits of fog."

* * *

This was finished 11/24/03 


End file.
